Sasuphobia
by ObnoxiousDuo
Summary: I'm Sakura Haruno twenty-six years old, wearing a white wedding dress I couldn't even afford and I couldn't be happier. SasuSaku.


**Sasuphobia**

_by ObnoxiousDuo_

Author's Note: Hi. TAT here with one of my personal storied. I just want to let you all know that some of the stories being posted on this account (ObnoxiousDuo) will be only by me. I say this because some stories I will create, I may not want them to be on my own account. So I hope you all understand and enjoy this suck-ish story!

Enjoy.

* * *

When I first met him — no saw him, his raven locks and intimidating demeanor had thoroughly and utterly frightened me. The way he glared at Ino and I, and our friends. The slightest thought about it still made me shiver.

Back in those days, I actually thought he would kill us in the future.

I guess it was because of our growing crushes on him.

All the girls in our class liked him. Well, save for Hinata. She liked Naruto. But the majority of us females always swooned over him, and showered him with our "love and affection".

Sounds more like an infatuation now that I thought about it.

But at least I wasn't always like that. Hell, I hated him the first time we ever spoke to each other. I had asked for a simple crayon and he snatched his whole Crayola Crayon box away from me.

"No touchie," he warned before moving to another table, leaving me confused and crayon-less. From then on, until I met Ino, I despised Sasuke Uchiha. I watched in the background as he teased Naruto. Always saying he was a loser and was never going to be anything in life except for a failure.

It was only until I had met Ino and hung out with her for a while, did I see the handsome man he was. His handsome features were undoubtedly from his mother, while his strong and intimidating nature was probably from his father.

He was also the coolest guy in the academy and was in the top five of the rookie students. Ino and I included.

I was always jealous of Ino when we were little. She was the friend that had all the stylish clothes, awesome hair, and a kekkei genkai. While I was left in the dust. Raised in her shadow because before I was the loser. I was picked on because of my enlarged forehead. And even though meeting Ino was probably the happiest moment of my life, it was my worst.

I am grateful no doubt, but it was always a slap to my face when Ino had to tell all of our friends how she met me, and that I had no blood-line limit.

The second time I saw him was on the Hidden Leaf Park swing set. The other kids were playing kick ball with their friends while he was alone, kicking the dirt as he swung back and forth on the swing set. I went to go sit next to him, but when I did I received an awful looking glare directed towards me from him.

I gulped and asked what was wrong.

He told me I was ugly. Said he didn't want to be seen with someone as ugly as me. At that I cried all the way home, not caring if I was skipping out on the academy or not. I had to go home.

What he said back then really crushed me. I hadn't even said two words (except for the crayon incident) to the guy, and when I finally talk to him, he insults me. I cried for an hour.

Ino came and got me when she said Iruka-sensei was looking for me. I had gotten a detention, but it didn't last seeing as I got perfect scores on my test and was one of his favorite students. Ah the joys of being academically smart.

The third was when Iruka-sensei made assigned seats in class.

Naruto, at the time the biggest idiot in the class, just had to get everyone to riot. And because of that, I had to move away from my comfortable spot next to Ino.

I got to sit next to Sasuke.

"Hi," I greeted meekly to my new neighbor.

"Don't talk to me," he growled and ignored me the rest of the day.

And the week.

And the month.

Somehow, I always felt cold whenever I sat next to him. It was like his body was a living air conditioner, that ran 24/7. I was actually glad to be leaving his side when we switched seats.

Ha, the fourth one always makes me laugh. I accidentally spilled milk onto his pants during snack time. An honest mistake when I oh so happened to be playing dollies on the snack table. Our classmates, save for Sasuke's fan girls and I, laughed when they saw.

I was so embarrassed, due to the fact that I had just made the biggest mistake in mine, and my crush's life.

When I apologized, repeatedly, he growled at me and threatened to tell his clan and the Hokage if I didn't get out of his face. I ran home crying again.

I remember being jealous of Ino, being that she was the one who helped clean him up and not me. I guess that's how he started to like her.

I wanted to kill her for having the privilege — no the honor of dating him. And I guess I'm going to Hell, seeing that I was envious and actually happy at Ino's misfortune when they broke up.

I actually felt bad for her once she told me the true Holly Wood story behind her relationship with Sasuke. She confessed that Sasuke often got agitated with her little mistakes that he picked out daily. It was also the fact that she informed me that he was only dating her to get this supposed "other girl" off his mind.

"I can't believe it, he was just using me Forehead!" she cried upon my shoulder. I rubbed her back and told her it was going to be ok.

It wasn't. For me that is.

There was still the chance that Sasuke still had the other girl on his mind. I, desperately, wanted to find out who the girl was but every time I was close to finding out who, my researching was always interrupted.

"Why don't you do something useful and mind your own business?" Sasuke sneered at me. I cringed and my friends ran away.

"I just wanted to know, Sasuke-kun." I stuttered, scared. He growled and glared.

"Well stop, it's annoying. You're annoying." he remarked before turning and walking back into the academy. I cried for the third time.

My mother said not to worry about him, or any boy. But I always seemed to go against her word. Everyday I went to school, I stayed far away long away from him after that last incident. I was so scared I was going to make him mad or just snap.

I never realized how fragile he actually was. Haha.

The fifth and sixth time was when we were being tested and sorted into teams. I had stayed away from Sasuke long enough for me to build up my courage to finally talk to him again. It must have been a year or since then.

"Sasuke did you see how great I was?" I gushed as my original form turned back to me after I transformed into Iruka-sensei.

He grunted.

Ino snorted.

"Good morning Saskue-kun." I blushed when his ebony eyes collided with mine. "Mind if I sit next to you?"

He grunted.

Ino glared.

And that's when Naruto and Sasuke accidentally kissed. But you guys probably already know the whole scenario, right?

To be honest, I actually thought that the kiss was hilarious. At the time I was still a little naïve about my feelings for him, so I found it funny. My inner self begged to differ on that note.

'DAMMIT! WE WERE SUPPOSED TO BE HIS FIRST KISS! NARUTO YOU'RE SOOOO DEAD! CHA!'

I snorted at said memory.

The seventh time I realized I was frightened of Sasuke was when I asked him to have lunch with me after we became team mates.

He had acted so strange, the way he talked all friendly to me was just different. A weird, but to my fortune, good different.

It was _only six _years later did I find out that, that the Sasuke I had talked to back then, was actually Naruto as a Sasuke henge. When I was informed, I was pissed. But I later became angry at myself for not being a good kunoichi and realizing it was Naruto instead of Sasuke.

I mean who was I kidding? The Sasuke Uchiha talking to me? Sakura Haruno, the biggest geek of our generation? I didn't think so.

The worst part was when the _real_ Sasuke showed up. It was pure hell, the way he scorned me for talking about Naruto negatively. His words really cut me deep, they made me realize how much of a bitch I actually was.

But at least I was able to apologize to Naruto. Granted it was seven years until I finally had the courage. But at least I did it, better late than never right?

The eighth was even more worst than the seventh one.

It was during the Chunin exams, first in the Forest of Death, and the preliminary rounds. When Sasuke transformed into that, _monster _that attacked that Zaku guy for attacking me. The way his eyes shined with power and ferocity, and how he got the satisfaction of watching and inflicting the pain onto him was disgusting and terrifying. I hadn't ever seen him like that. I seriously wanted to kill myself then see him do those terrible things.

Also during the preliminary rounds when he was up against one of Kabuto's team mates. I didn't want him to change into that thing for the second time, yet it happened. I was almost as scared as the first time, but at least Naruto was able to snap him out of it before the power of the cursed seal could over power him.

I wish, and hope never to see Sasuke like that again. Yet I guess that was highly impossible.

The ninth was when Sasuke decided to leave the village. I knew something was wrong on that night, my gut kept telling me that something was going to happen. Something bad.

The opposite from good.

"You should be in bed." he said.

"This is the only way to leave the village." I retorted. My heart was beating erratically in my chest. I didn't know what to say or how to even react to what this dumbass in front of me was doing. Why was he going to fall right into Orochimaru's trap and go ahead and look for him huh? Was he that much of an asshole?

And…you know the story behind all that after we conversed.

Yeah, I'm still not comfortable with talking about that incident.

Which leads me to my final reasoning for having Sasuphobia.

As predicted, Sasuke was forcibly returned to Konoha by an angry Naruto and Kakashi who had furiously beat him down. Which actually seemed to help and was ironic to the meaning of "beat some sense into you".

It took the next ten years before anyone could actually say hi to him. Which was surprising, since he nearly destroyed Konoha along with the Akatsuki and Orobuto( Orochimaru and Kabuto combined).

But that's all in the past. Konoha was restored and those that were lost in the war were and still are remembered as the heroes who protected the village.

The tenth time, is now. The present.

For I, Sakura Haruno, am standing next to the love of my life that scared the shit out of me when we were kids. I'm twenty-six years old, wearing a white wedding dress I couldn't even afford and I couldn't be happier.

"Even when we're getting married, I'm still scared of you." I whispered as the pastor was citing the Bible.

"And you're still an annoyance."

"Yeah, but I'm _your_ annoyance now." I retorted as the two of us finished saying our vows and "I-do's".

"Tch. Annoying."

"I love you too, Sasuke -kun."

Owari.

* * *

**Yeah, sucky I know. But I guess it's different. Sort of. Save for the expected end wedding part. That's definitely a cliché. But I hope you liked it and will be so kind as to leave reviews. Please feel free to critique this in anyway, but please no complaints on the couple.**

**Thanks!**

**~ObnoxiousDuo **


End file.
